Thomas TrackMaster (Fisher-Price)
'Thomas TrackMaster '''is a battery-operated system that was manufactured by Fisher Price, Mattel from 2010 after picking up the license from HiT Toys. Most engines were given updates and certain products were rereleased in new packaging. Engines The engines come in a dark blue packaging with red on the left side showing the logo, a picture of Thomas is the bottom corner, and its name in the bottom middle. Two different styles of this packaging were made, one which is in a box with a hole on the side showing the engine's face, and another where both sides can be seen through a large amount of plastic. In 2012, the packaging changes to a cardboard base with the engine's details surrounded in plastic. Tender engines or small engines with a car are known as "Big Friends", and small engines by themself are known as "Little Friends". * Thomas with Blue Van* * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy with Orange Brakevan* * Toby with Blue Van* * Duck with Gray and Orange Truck* * Emily * Diesel with Fuel Tanker* * Mavis with Troublesome Truck* * BoCo with Blue Brakevan * Bill with Slate Truck* * Ben with Troublesome Truck * Stepney with Troublesome Truck * Diesel 10 with Troublesome Truck * Dodge with Blue Mail Coach* * Salty with Orange Truck * Harvey with Works Unit Coach * Arthur with Slate Truck* * Spencer * 'Arry with Red Van * Bert with Red Fish Van * Skarloey with Cattle Van* * Rheneas with Blue Brakevan* * Sir Handel with Red Van* * Peter Sam with Brown Brakevan * Rusty with Green Narrow Gauge Coach* * Duncan * Freddie * Duke * Molly * Neville * Dennis with Blue Truck* * Whiff with Orange Truck * Rosie with Red Brakevan* * Stanley with Yellow Tanker (alternately black tanker)* * Hiro * Victor with Green Truck* * Charlie with Red Fish Van* * Bash with Blue Bolster Wagon* * Dash with Brown Van* * Ferdinand * Scruff with Truck* * Belle with Blue Truck * Dart with Hopper Car* * Den * Flynn with Water Tank All engines with "*" means that they are also availiable without cars. Greatest Moments The Greatest Moments series was bought over from the original TrackMaster range. * Thomas in "Slippy Sodor" * Emily in "Splish, Splash, Splosh!" * Charlie in "Play Time" * Ferdinand the Logging Loco * Scruff the Scruncher * Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor" * Up, Up and Away Percy * Skarloey's Puppet Show * O' the Indignity Gordon * Hideaway Luke * Paxton in Trouble * Rheneas' New Coat of Paint Misty Island Rescue * Bash the Logging Loco * Dash the Logging Loco * Percy and the Search Cars Day of the Diesels * Brave Belle * Oil and Trouble Dart * Den at the Dieselworks * Fiery Flynn * Diesel 10 Takes Charge! Packs 2 Feet Track * Thomas' Big Haul * Thomas' Big Holiday Haul Land, Sea, Air, and Rescue * Gordon to the Rescue * James' Search and Rescue * Diesel Helps Out * Rocky to the Rescue Glow in the Dark These engines all feature an engine with two cars that has one truck that can glow in the dark. * Mavis' Late Night Track Repair * Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit * Devious Diesel and the Troublesome Trucks * Ghostly Percy Easter Exclusive * Springtime Surprise Thomas * Springtime Surprise Toby * Springtime Surprise Rosie * Thomas' Egg Express Deluxe Engines * Thomas in a Jam! * Salty's Fish Delivery * Toby and the Clown Car * Thomas and the Stinky Cheese * Mavis' Rocky Delivery * Peter Sam's Blue Mountain Supplies Sodor Blackout * Toby's Electric Co. Delivery * Duck's Power Line Repair Sodor Snow Storm * Snow Clearing Hiro * Snow Clearing Henry RC Engines The RC Engines feature a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and a remote that controls the engine. * RC Thomas * RC Percy * RC James * RC Molly * RC Spooky Stanley (''discontinued) * RC Hiro * RC Victor 3 Speed RC Engines 3 Speed RC Engines, like the regular RC Engines, have a 3 button remote control that has fast movement, phrases and sounds as they speed up. *3 Speed RC Thomas (bonus set) *3 Speed RC James (bonus set) *3 Speed RC Spencer (bonus set) *3 Speed RC Gordon Talking Engines Talking Engines, like the RC engines, have a small engine permanently attached to a car or a tender engine, and say various phrases and make sounds as they move. *Talking Thomas *Talking James *Talking Percy *Talking Salty *Talking Gordon *Talking Henry *Talking Diesel *Talking Flynn Trucks and Track packs * Quarry Cars * Farm and Dairy Cars * Sodor Building Co. * Smelter's Yard Cars * Sodor Search and Rescue Cars * Station Repair Cars * Express Coaches * Sodor Fireworks Co. * Sodor Candy Co. * Dieselworks Delivery Truck Sets * Brendam Shipping Co. * Spaghetti and Meatballs Delivery * Blue Mountain Quarry Blast See-inside cars * See-Inside Passenger Coaches * See-Inside Livestock Cars * See-Inside Mail Cars * See-Inside Sodor Horse Show * See-Inside Ice Cream Express Road Vehicles * Jack * Kelly * Buster * Byron * Patrick * Oliver * Nelson * Max * Monty Accessories * Straight and Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack * Bridge Expansion Pack * Deluxe Expansion Track Pack * Deluxe Expansion Elevation Track Pack * Mountain of Track * Misty Island Track Pack * Elevation Track Pack * Cross, Switch and Stack Track Pack * Glow-in-the-Dark Track Pack * Sodor Sounds Deluxe Expansion Track Pack Destinations * Rattle and Shake Coal Hopper * Raise and Lower Drawbridge * Sodor Search and Rescue Searchlight * Bust-Through Mine Tunnel Sets * Thomas' Busy Day * Colin in "The Party Surprise" * Percy's Day at the Farm * Arthur at Copper Mine * Thomas at Action Canyon * Thomas' Wild Ride * Thomas Rides the Rails Starter Set * Zip Zoom and Logging Adventure * Shake Shake Bridge (bonus set) * Misty Island Deluxe set * Misty Island Discovery * Dash at the Zip-Line Bridge * Captain and Salty's sea rescue * Thomas Starter set * Talking Thomas' Bridge Crossing * Talking James at the Farm * Talking James and the Searchlight * Thomas' Christmas Delivery * Harold to the Rescue * RC Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at Action Canyon * Runaway Boulder * Rosie at the Water Tower * Thomas' Midnight Ride * Thomas at the Abandoned Mine * Thomas Lights out on Sodor * Thomas' Snow Storm Adventure * Percy's Mail Express * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day! * Cranky and Flynn Save the Day Deluxe set * Stormy Night in Sodor * Springtime Adventure Set * Brendam Fishing Co. * Toby and the Whistling Woods Set (bonus set) * Thomas' Chocolate Delivery * Tidmouth Sheds * Thomas at the Airport * Deluxe Sodor Adventure Set * Risky Rails Bridge Drop Gallery Thomas&FriendsTrackMasterWorld.jpg|Thomas TrackMaster layout TrackMaster_Fall_2010_Collector_Checklist_001.jpg|TrackMaster Fall 2010 Collector Checklist front TrackMaster_Fall_2010_Collector_Checklist_002.jpg|TrackMaster Fall 2010 Collector Checklist back TrackMaster_2011_Checklist_001.jpg|TrackMaster 2011 Collector Checklist front TrackMaster_2011_Checklist_002.jpg|TrackMaster 2011 Collector Checklist back Category:Ranges